


History

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Victory [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Attempted murder of a serious minor character, Discussions of assaulting a major character, F/M, Murder of a one time minor character, Not every story in this series is going to be happy-happy joy-joy, People will get hurt and/or die through out this series, Royai - Freeform, Royai baby, at least I don’t think it falls under sexual assault, talks of war and destruction, the assault mentioned is NOT sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Scar will do what he must to prevent history from repeating itself.At any cost.
Relationships: Roy Mustang/Riza Hawkeye
Series: Victory [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	History

Despite the atrocities they committed during the war, Roy and Riza both found themselves being treated kindly by the Ishvallans. Not only that, but the little children all loved to play with Sophia, and all of the mothers kept eyes out on the youngsters.

The locals understood their desire to rebuild the nation they helped to destroy. And it was the least they could do to repay them for their help during the Promised Day.

 _Unfortunately_ , not all of the Ishvallans saw them as being true.

* * *

Scar thought it was strange, how much the little Mustang girl liked to be around him.

She also tended to wonder off to play and explore, especially when both of her parents weren’t keeping both eyes on her.

So he somehow became her... _unofficial_ body guard.

Not that he minded, the seventeen month old was hilarious to him. Curious and awestruck about every little thing and creature he saw. Her favorite things being the small lizards and cactuses.

“Be careful, _little colt_. That’ll hurt your hand, if you grab it.” He warned, keeping her from grabbing the spiky plant. 

“Okay, Unca Scar!” She grinned, looking up at him.

_I am not your Uncle..._

Giggling, the little girl ran off in front of him, chasing after a lizard. 

It was then that Scar noticed another Ishvallan man, from the corner of his eye, sneakily stalking the young Sophia. 

He almost didn’t see the knife in his hand. 

_Almost._

Acting quickly, Scar ran towards the would-be attacker, managing to get between him and the oblivious Sophia.

“What do you think you’re doing?” He growled.

“Getting rid of the abomination. An eye for an eye, for the little girl that died that started the war.” The man snarled.

“You think that’s the right thing to do?” Scar asked, crossing his arms.

“It’s the bare minimum thing to do! Her parents slaughtered _millions_ of our people!” He roared.

“And they’ve done _everything_ they could to make things right since they returned from the war. They helped save _all_ us during the Promised Day.” 

“Doesn’t matter. They deserve punishment for their sins, and losing their little one is the least they deserve.”

“So what will you do, after you’ve kill a little girl, closer to her first birthday then her second?” Scar questioned.

Even from several feet away, he could smell the booze on him. _What a coward, needing to be sloshed to kill a toddler._

“I’ll attack her mother, cut the _parasite_ out of her and dispose of it as well.” He sneered.

Enraged by his fellow Ishvallan threatening not only a young girl, but her unborn sibling as well, Scar lunged, shoving the drunken bastard back, knocking the man off his feet.

He’d killed enough people to know that the crack his skull made when it hit the rock he landed on had been _lethal._

Using Alchemy to destroy the man’s knife, Scar decided to let the people who found the body think he’d simply gone off on a drunken walk and fell. Turning around, he saw Sophia several yards away, crouched down and looking at a tumbleweed.

“Come on, _little colt_ , let’s get you back to your parents!” Scar yelled out to her.

“Okay, Unca Scar!” She yelled, running towards him.

Luckily, he was able to keep the man he had just killed out of her sight, leading her back towards the town.

They managed to find Roy and Riza, discussion blue prints and plans in the town center with the monks. Scar watched as the Hawk’s eye placed a hand on her stomach, absent mindly rubbing her belly where her unborn child kicked.

“Go on, go on to your mama.” He said softly, gently pushing Sophia towards her parents.

Giggling, Sophia ran as fast as her little legs could, straight towards Riza. When Riza noticed her little girl, a big smile graced her lips, as she picked her daughter up, resting their foreheads together as she hugged her tightly. Roy stopped speaking to the monks long enough to give his daughter a quick kiss to her cheek.

They had no idea how close they’d been to losing her, to losing everything.

_And they never would._


End file.
